Anticytherian Circle
The Anticytherian Circle is an annual tournament held in different arenas on Planet Antiquus every October. Its goal is to test the prowess of different entities from other worlds outside Antiquus and pit them in fun battles while getting to know each other and to experiment their strengths against the elites of Antiquus. It started on 2016 (Earth Calendar) and 3238 ATS by the intergalactic Empyrdom of Anticytheris. Tournaments *Anticytherian Circle '16 *Anticytherian Circle '17 Rules #By registering in any Anticytherian Circle tournament, you agree to abide by these rules. #Abide by the chain of command within the authority hierarchy. The GM, Aethervallum, comes on top. Some people who are well-versed and experienced in roleplay battles and GMing (but chosen by Aethervallum) come below him. #If Aethervallum will make a call, he and the judges will discuss the matters with the concerned participants. Since Aethervallum is GM, any call he makes is final, based on the unanimous decision of the judges in any matter in the roleplay. He also reserves the right to override their power. #Standard roleplaying rules apply. Refer to Empyrean Phantasm Roleplay Rules. First deliberate failure to comply will result in a warning from Aethervallum and/or the judges. Subsequent violations will result in disqualification from the current tournament and potentially from future Anticytherian Circle tournaments. #Since there are no inspirations from other games that encloses this tournament in a fixed mechanic system, this will be a standard tournament. Therefore, ALL strengths and weaknesses apply, whether they be regarding elemental weaknesses, status ailments, etc. #Killing others' character(s) is STRICTLY not allowed. Instantaneous disqualification from the current tournament and potentially from future Anticytherian Circle tournaments will be implemented to the said violator and the death of the victim will be reverted as if nothing happened to him or her. This rule will be foolproof for those who attempt to bypass the astral field set up around the arena. #Any deliberate attempt and/or action of destroying any arena in the tournament is STRICTLY not allowed. Failure to comply will result in immediate disqualification from current tournament and potentially from future Anticytherian Circle tournaments. #Any character can join but Aethervallum and the judges will confirm if the character(s) in question are eligible to join or not, depending in their set of powers and weaknesses- especially Chaos-powered characters since Chaos Energy is VERY versatile. Also, all contestant characters must have corresponding information preferably in article form as solid reference. #Each participant can only register a maximum of 6 characters in the tournament. Therefore, each participant must only have one character per 1v1, two per 2v2, and three per Team. #Boss battles are available for any roster. If a contestant character wins against an opponent contestant will fight a certain boss which is rolled at random. These boss characters are only for bonuses. If the contestant character wins against one, the hidden bonus will be carried on to the next match against another opponent contestant. Otherwise, the bonus is not carried out. #Each stage has unique environmental features made by the creator of the stage. It will affect ANY character within said arena unless the character(s) in question has an inherent ability or fixed equipment that protects that character from said feature in the arena. #Matches in reference to the official roster will be rolled at random. All participants in question will agree to the match's establishment regardless of opposition. Oppositions will be issued a warning. #Ascension (i.e., Super Forms) are strictly not allowed. Oppositions will be issued a warning. Ascensions include super forms, dark forms, rage forms, or basically anything that gives you a major power boost, gives you new abilities AND it biologically alters your appearance. If something confuses you in this, ask me right away. Regardless, those forms will be completely inhibited in the roleplay itself due to the astral field. #Do know that this is a PG-13 roleplaying series. Do not go overboard with le sensuality. Until JUST making out, NOT making love .o. (i.e. French kissing, is allowed. #If you have joined the tournament, it means you are interested to participate. Since you guys are interested, do not just leave the matches you are in unattended, because your fellow users are waiting. You can only be inactive to this roleplay for until one week. More than a week will get you kicked out from the tournament because of your lack of commitment. Emergencies are tolerated, but you must notify me or any of the judges beforehand. #Put more effort in your in-character responses by describing them in a way that is clearly understood, if not concisely. ALL of these must be novel form and don't be daem vague about it. Don't be like, "They were just there in the registration hall." Put yourself into that character(s)' shoes and visualize the situation. Known Events *Solos (1v1) Spiel *Duos (2v2) Spiel *Triados (3v3) Spiel *Boss Spiel Category:Events